


【丞俊】共享

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【丞俊】共享

运动过后的夏日总是燥热的，手里的篮球贴在T恤上，蹭得有些脏。少年甩了甩头，发间的汗挥洒在空中，刚进家门便是一股凉意，开着空调就是舒服。

 

“主人，你回来了。”

突如其来动静让少年呛了一口，冰可乐撞在气管中引起猛烈地咳嗽。铝制易拉罐壁上的水顺着骨节分明的手滑了下来。

 

“怎么了？啊！”

铃铛响了几声，客厅地毯上跪着个半裸的男人，白衬衫有些皱了，纽扣还剩两颗扣着，衣领挂在肩头，左右的位置并不对称。

那人因爬出链条划出的最大半径，而被颈上的黑色皮制项圈给捉了回来。感到吃痛的程度，全在于爬出半径的速度，颈上的红痕可以验证这种作用力和反作用力。

 

少年走了过去，将易拉罐沿贴在他唇瓣，掐住他的下巴。

“唔……嗯……嗯……”

饱满的双唇被冻得通红，流速太快来不及吞咽的，将胸前大片衣襟染成褐色。

 

有高频震动通过骨传导传递到少年握着易拉罐的手中，撒了些在地毯上。

那人跪起身，抱着少年的大腿，脸颊隔着运动短裤开始磨蹭，铃铛晃动着，不一会儿那东西便鼓了起来，撑出了形状，蹭得发硬。他掐了把悄悄在裤腿上蹭得肿胀起的乳头。

 

“嗯啊……主人，我知道错了。”

“可不可以，别丢掉我。”

 

碎发扫的皮肤有些痒，那人的头裹在T恤里，里面的空气有些稀薄，全是少年的气息。舌尖灵巧地舔舐着腹部的肌肤，纹理清晰，肌肉与肌肉之间有凹陷的线条，味觉告诉他那是咸咸的汗，还夹杂着残留的可乐味。

青葱般的手隔着布料替他按摩着分身，摩擦地呤口发痒。

 

“主人，我可以上来吗？”

“随你。”

那人跟着爬到沙发，铃铛随着分身前后摆动，电视里开始转播球赛，解说员拼命叫好的声音回荡在偌大的客厅。少年的头枕在皮制沙发扶手上，眼睛还锁定在电视上，长腿占据了大半个沙发。

 

“你在干什么？”

“服侍主人。”

 

沙发一阵凹陷，那人埋在少年腿间，松紧带的运动裤轻易就被牙齿扯下，舌尖在大腿内侧的内裤边缘扫动，然后到了会阴，有些痒，他惊叹着将目光从电视转移，内裤舔湿了，那人埋手的同时，塌着腰，浑圆而白皙的臀部高高翘起，早已挺立的分身垂吊在两腿之间。

 

咬下贴身内裤时，又闷又硬得难受的分身终于能够呼吸。他灵巧娴熟地舔弄粗长的东西，像小孩舔弄冰棍，先在外围全部舔个遍，粘上津液，以防有别的小孩抢食，再含进小嘴里，腮帮子撑得满满，猛地一吸，将还未软化的冰块中的液体给吸出来，他得到了他的美味。

那人却不停歇，继续吞吐，分身在狭小密闭的空间中又涨大了一圈，无法咽下的津液顺着下颚滴在少年的耻毛上。

 

后穴的震动又一次通过骨传导传递给了他。

“你那玩具震到我了。”

“对…对不起主人。”

 

“拔出来。”

“可…可是……”

 

“可是什么？”

那人有些为难。

“只有主人可以弄，我，我不能碰它。”

 

客厅里只剩下解说员高喊着越位和震动的声音，少年起身将那根狰狞的按摩棒抽插了几番，那人难耐的扭动着，拔出时牵出条银丝扯不断的银丝，扔在地毯上还在震动着，他又躺了回去。那人想摸索着爬到身上去，皮制项圈又一次给了他反作用力。

他不得不夹紧双腿挤压分身，靠着压力与摩擦带来的快感缓解后穴的填充物被抽离所带来的空虚。

 

“主人，可以吗？”

“后面，很空。”

“这么喜欢放东西吗？”

“喜……喜欢。”

他蹲成M字型，摸索着将分身对准后穴的入口。衣摆还沾着点可乐味，衔在口中吮吸最后一点糖分。

 

解说员失去了他的线下观众，突如其来地被紧致的包裹，少年忍不住惊呼，即使是被按摩棒开拓过，插进去的时候还是有些紧。那人蹲坐在他身上，面对着他发出满足的喟叹。

“你好骚。”

“可是，明明是主人要我练的。”那人很委屈，“还说，操起来，更紧。”

 

“这里吗？”

他的掌心扫过臀大肌和大腿内侧肌肉，相扑蹲确实有助于塑造完美的臀部线条，蹲起时的要点在于——要体会到夹屁股的力量，少年带着闷哼和忍耐，真真切切地感受到了。

 

上下缓慢抽动着，少年强忍着不被吸出去，那人肿胀的分身由于重力垂了下来，没有得到允许，不准用手抚摸，只好偷耍小聪明，靠着蹲下时分身的轻微摔打少年的下腹获得酥麻的快感和刺激。

猛得一个挺身，那人猝不及防地重心不稳，摔在沙发上。

 

“对不起主人，我……”

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

 

少年起身，一条腿跪在沙发，一条踩在地毯上，抓着那人的腰肢，开始猛烈地操干，铃铛和链条的声音犹如拉响警报般剧烈而此起彼伏，除了头和肩还贴在沙发上，其余的身体部位由于结合的高度而悬在空中。

 

“主人……慢一点嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“我要是不呢。”

“嗯啊啊啊！会……会掉下去的啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

 

他没有支撑点，上身被顶得在沙发上到处乱走，解说员在红灯区拼命摇旗呐喊，始终茕茕孑立。少年射了一次，精液顺着那人的腿根滴在沙发上。那人的双唇无法拥抱在一起，天各一方，脸颊红润粗喘着。

“主人的，好吃……”

青葱般的手指顺着腿根抹了一片精液，粉红的舌尖灵巧地舔弄了会儿，又继续抹了些塞进嘴里，这次是沙发上的。

 

 

“哦？是吗？”

吃痛，头发被揪了起来。

“我的彦俊可真是骚啊。”

 

？！

 

“丞丞……主人？”

“……那他？！”

 

“哥，你回来了。”

 

墨绿色的背头有些凌乱，黑色定制西装上还留着香水的气息，白衬衫和黑色领带衬得人笔挺，银丝边框眼镜和耳环所代表的的风格相互冲突的同时又在他身上相得益彰。

23对染色体完全相同的概率是（1/2^23）*（1/2^23），可就是在两张一模一样的脸面前，男人与少年的区别仍格外鲜明。

 

而那个叫彦俊的男人，后穴吞着根分身，眼睛上还蒙着条LV Silk Monogram Confidential像丝巾般的束发带，黑白相间的花纹背景，印着LV元素和皮革带金属链与挂锁，眼熟，好像他哥哥在自家产业的品牌发布会上带过一次。

 

“看不出来，小丞这么喜欢嫂子？”

“我……”

小丞看着哥哥将西装外套扔在一边，解开链条式袖扣时还盯着他们的交合处，一下子也不知道该不该拔出来，精液一滴滴拍在沙发上。

 

“哥，对不起，我没忍住。”

他们不常说话，甚至很少见面，至少吃饭时很难见到。

牛扒不和口味，锯齿刀口在肉上滑动着，他想林彦俊是不是不会饿，脚不自觉地晃动起来，按理说是不被允许的，他对面无表情切着牛扒的哥哥一定会说很没教养。

哥哥就很懂礼仪吗？

 

他就是想晃，一脚一脚地踹在嫂子屁股上，后穴的按摩棒长了一小节，恶作剧般对准那玩具，踹一次，他嫂子就会在餐桌底下扭动着避开一次。每一声闷哼，都会使他更加兴奋地向那踹去。

 

佯装掉了东西，桌布里的情景可比桌上有趣。

 

他好像真的不会饿，塌腰跪在哥哥面前，紧俏的屁股撅得很高，光滑细腻，纯白色围裙在后腰系了精巧的蝴蝶结，桌布下黑暗无光，就算是裸体和夹紧双腿磨蹭肿胀的分身，又有谁看得到呢？

 

“一滴都不准漏。”

口中的白浊远比牛扒好吃。

 

“也好，是时候学学了。”

“第一次，用嫂子，总比外面的干净。”

彦俊被他使唤着爬了过去，分身滑了出来，他跪在哥哥面前替他解开，即使限制了视觉，也能灵巧而精准地开始舔弄，精液在大腿根挥发成了干渍。哥哥抓着他的后脑，猛烈而快速地挺身，戳到小舌的生理反应，止不住的想咳和干呕。

 

“过来，试试。”

他的主人将他的双手束缚在身后，领带夹还没取下来，偶尔冰冷的金属会触碰到他柔软的肌肤。

小丞和哥哥换了个位置，学着哥哥的样子不断挺身，呜咽淹没在解说员的呐喊中，抱歉，红灯区很忙。

舒服，这是他脑海中蹦出的第一个词，温暖而狭小，舌尖在撩拨和缠绕，操得越快越是极致的舒爽，小丞忍不住仰起头，颈上喉结的轮廓越来越鲜明了。

 

哥哥在彦俊身后的洞中开始新一轮的顶弄，他跪在沙发上，双手绑在身后没了支点，全靠腰力和嘴里的东西吊着，一时不知该服侍前面还是后面。

哥哥不是第一次教他了，深夜，他就这么站在一旁看着。

 

哥哥好像很生气，陶瓷餐盘碎了满地，一不小心就会扎到。桌上的人话也说不清楚。

 

“什么时候认的新主人，嗯？”

“主人……我嗯啊！！我……没有嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！！真的……”

围裙已经不再穿戴整齐了，原本应大方展现在外的乳头被夹了金属夹子，随着操干拼命甩动，却怎么也摆脱不了。光滑的身体在桌布上随意磨蹭着，餐厅回荡着淫靡的水声和囊袋拍打臀肉的声音，他避开碎渣，他小嘬铝制易拉罐看着他们，刚拿的，冰箱好像忘了关，身后传出一股冷气。

 

哥哥甚至不抬头看他一眼，也不在意，颈上的项圈连着大腿上的束缚，使他不得不双腿大开的躺在餐桌上呜咽，手上的束缚被哥哥一手钳着压在头顶，似乎在请求原谅，脚踝被掐得通红，嘴里和身上还留着喷射奶油，派对留下的。

 

哥哥好像变得更兴奋了。

 

他靠在门将自己关在房里，睡裤下的东西硬得发烫，幻想着在餐厅猛操彦俊的那人是他，他在紧致中享受着摩擦的快感。呼吸愈加急促，浪荡又痛苦的叫声逼迫他加快手中的动作，直到快天明，三人也无眠。

 

也叫我主人吧，好他妈想操你。

 

主人啃咬着，痛感与酥麻感从他的侧颈传来，时不时向上顶弄，双手束缚无法平衡，但幸好主人圈住他，在身前玩弄着乳头，又拉又拽，偶尔也掐一把，激得他的分身跟着身体颤抖着溢出腺液。

“还没怀孕，怎么就像要产奶了？”

“看来该买胸衣了。”

胸和乳头被他玩的发胀，抓一把，还会像气肿一样缓慢弹回来。

 

他被咬得仰起头，有人顺势就吻了起来，扯出他的舌头就开始嘬弄，无法吞咽的津液顺着喉结和胸前的线条滑了下来，落在胸前的手上时，身后的主人不满地啧了一声。

小丞握着两人的分身一起撸动着，一直被冷落的东西得到了抚慰，不时又改为两根分身的呤口相对，常年打球长得薄茧摩擦着龟头，三处夹击的快感让他头皮发麻，忍不住射向紧挨着的呤口。像吃了未浸泡过盐水的菠萝，淀粉酶刺激得他嘴唇麻木，舌尖发麻，双唇和舌尖肿了起来，他还在卖力地嘬弄。

 

“小丞，吃些菠萝吧，刚切好的。”

彦俊难得会进他房间，送水果？眼睛还盯着试卷，指尖穿过低腰裤盖不住的细绳丁字裤，转身要走的人被他勾了回来，向上拉扯，裤子里的布料束缚得更紧了，那人难受地扭动。

 

“不……不要这样……”

“你进来，不就是想勾引我吗？”

“这些天哥哥不在，想我插？”

 

手伸了进去，就算胡乱抓弄，也能很快就起了反应。

 

哥哥将这副身体调教得真好。

 

想起来了，昨晚的派对，他在厨房准备着，有人混进去，也是这么蹂躏他的分身，隔着裤子顶弄臀缝，他被压在大理石台面上不能反抗，嘴里还塞着围裙。清场后哥哥将他压在餐桌上扒了干净，独留下一条围裙。

 

哥哥的担心似乎多余了，贞操裤的钥匙明明在他手上。

 

今早他被拴在客厅了。

 

“看了那么多次，还学不会怎么操吗？”

 

他又回到了后穴，操弄被概括为毫无章法，他还没学会哥哥九浅一深又带着节奏的顶弄，他只会像打桩一般疯狂地蛮干。臀肉被撞的通红之外还有几个明显的牙印，他扶着那人的腰，以防塌下去。

 

不停歇的挺身像推车般推着那人往前走，而前方的阻碍似乎不会让步，分身含在前面的洞里，白浊和津液在裂了的嘴角结成干，他们就是驻扎在国界的边防部队之间的较量，谁也不允许对方越过境界前来挑衅。

人质视觉与肢体的束缚仍未解开，早就没了力气，跪不稳就快坐下去之间被人狠狠掐住腰侧，前方的人按住他的后脑和左肩无法动弹。双腿不停打颤，腰塌了下去，宛如一座接近抛物线的老式吊桥，两方的力量同时冲击，他感觉腰会断掉。

 

“唔……嗯……唔！”

 

他再也射不出东西的分身犹如动量守恒摆球般反馈着动量守恒，速度越快，动量越大，吊在双腿间的分身和项圈上的铃铛摆动得越愈加猛烈。

 

-主人，救救我。

 

这场性事比以往任何一次惩罚都来得激烈，脑子已经混沌不堪，已经分不清哪一个是主人，哪一个是小叔子。

 

躺在沙发上，双腿被架在肩上，后腰垫在不知是谁的跪着的大腿上，后穴被操干的同时还缓缓向外留着白浊。

 

-好想喝水。主人，请给我水。

 

白浊射在口中，有人骑在他肩上开始新一轮抽插。

 

他晕了过去。

 

恍惚间他听见他们边操干边交谈。

 

“哥，我以后也可以操他吗？”

“去外面找洞插。”

“可我只想操嫂子。”

 

有人尿了出来。

 

-END

 

番外一：

 

“上次……嗯啊……是我看不见……认错了……”

“分明就是故意的。”

 

“嗯啊……不要！嗯啊……”

“主人……会……嗯啊！生气的……”

 

他的手被绑在身后，脸贴着床面因后方的抽插而被迫蹭动着。那人挺身的同时还紧握着他的分身玩弄着，床垫柔软，不能跪稳。

 

“哥哥没说过不可以。”

“或者，嫂子也可以Facetime求证一下。”

 

番外二：

 

“唔……嗯……嗯……”

阳光透过遮光窗帘的缝隙撒了进来，黑色绸缎睡袍随意包裹着精壮的身体，薄被里鼓起一团，上下吞吐着。一如既往的被温暖而密闭空间叫醒，他射了出来。

被他的人悉数吞下，“一滴都不能漏”，谨记命令。当命令需要重复第二遍，就代表着惩罚。

 

他从被子里钻出来，贴在他的胸膛往颈间蹭。痒痒地感觉使他将手插进他的发间，表扬似地揉了揉。

 

“主人，早。”


End file.
